Lost Then Found
by Who.Cares.22
Summary: Puck does something to drive Rachel away. He sings to get her back. ONESHOT, PUCKLEBERRY, WITH QUINN!


A/N: **_Bold, Italics- Puck _**& _Italics- Quinn_**_

* * *

_**

"I need you to help me with something." Noah Puckerman had told Quinn Fabray.

"And why on earth would I help you with something." she had asked him.

"Because I did something that was really stupid and I need you to be the female voice for the song I want to sing to Rachel."

"Aw, how sweet? You must really like her don't you? I mean, out of all the years I have known you, you've never cared for someone as much as you do to Rachel."

"I love her so much. That is why I want to sing the song. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, of course."

"I could kiss you right now! But that would probably get me in even more trouble. Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Little did Noah Puckerman know, was that the only reason Quinn was helping him was because she had feelings for her baby daddy.

~*~(What Puck Did)~*~

Rachel walked into his room. He wasn't in there so he must have been in the bathroom. She wanted to surprise him because it was their one-year anniversary. The shower was running so that was the hint that she needed to know where she was. She wanted to know what time it was so she went to look for his phone. _I really should get Noah an alarm clock or just a clock in general. _She thought.

She found his phone and looked at the first thing that came up. Messages. _Why are there messages from Santana on his phone? _Curiosity got the best of her so she clicked the first one she saw.

It was a picture.

It was a picture of Santana.

It was a naked picture of Santana.

Rachel was so mad. She never would have thought that he would do something like this. I mean even with Santana. At least have the decency of having a naked picture from someone (anyone) else than Santana.

Rachel went straight to the bathroom door, which luckily for her was unlocked at the moment.

"What the hell is this?" She asked/yelled.

"Rachel?" He asked putting his head out the curtain. "What are you doing here?"

"Asking you why you have a naked picture of Santana on your phone. So why do you have a naked picture of Santana on your phone?"

"I don't have a naked picture of Santana." He said truthfully.

"Then what the hell is this." She asked. She showed him the picture.

"Trust me Rachel I have never seen that picture before."

"How can I believe you?"

"I don't know, can you just believe me?"

"No, I really don't think I can."

"Then you are crazy for not believing me."

With that, Rachel left his house.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I know you are mad at me for that picture and for what I said. But, I want you know how truly sorry I am for what happened. To make it up to you, come to the auditorium at lunch. I want you to see something. And if you don't show, then I will know that our relationship is over for good (which I really do not want to happen). And I just have this hunch that you are still in love with me, even after what happened. Just please come. (LOL!)_

_ Sincerely,_

_ The worst boyfriend in the world but the worst boyfriend who still is in love with his girlfriend!_

_ Noah Puckerman_

Rachel got that note before 4th period. She was anxiously waiting for lunch because even though she was mad at him. She never wanted her relationship to end because, like he said, she was still in love with him.

The bell rang signaling lunch and she quickly made her way to the auditorium. Quinn and Puck were standing on the stage getting ready for a performance. When Rachel opened the door they both looked towards her way. Noah went to the piano and started playing it.

_Weird, Noah doesn't play piano._ She thought.

Quinn started singing.

She was staring at Puck while she was singing.

_I'm staring at tears on the pages  
Of letters that I never could have write  
Now I know love isn't painless,  
but it's worth the risk,  
it's worth the fight _

Noah started singing. He was staring at Rachel and Rachel was staring at him.

_**Playing it over and over  
I wish that I could turn back time, baby  
We were wrong, but we could be right**  
_

Rachel was almost crying now. This song was so perfect for what happened that she was going to use the corny movie line.

_**Why do we say things we can't take back  
Why do we miss what we never had  
Both of us fell to the ground  
The love was so lost, it couldn't be found **  
**What would it take to forget who's blamed?** _

Puck got up from the piano and Quinn took his spot. He was walking towards Rachel.

_I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name  
Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy  
Don't you want to be lost then found _

He finally went towards her and grabbed her and pulled her up the stage.

_**Lost then found, lost then found  
Love ain't the enemy  
We could be lost then found **_

_**Empty glasses on tables, echoes fill these rooms  
The memories go where we go,  
There like the suitcase that you never lose  
If the good lords eyes upon me  
I swear to make things right  
Whatever we lost, i know we can find **_

_**Why do we say things we can't take back  
Why do we miss what we never had  
Both of us fell to the ground  
The love was so lost, it couldn't be found **  
**What would it take to forget who's blamed? **  
I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name  
Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy  
**Don't you want to be lost then found**_

_No words can come without  
Can't stop the rain, I wish you could take it back  
But it's too late, it's too late_

_**Why do we say things we can't take back  
Why do we miss what we never had  
Both of us fell to the ground  
The love was so lost, it couldn't be found **  
**What would it take to forget who's blamed?**  
I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name  
Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy  
Don't you want to be lost then found  
**Lost then found, lost then found  
Love ain't the enemy  
We could be lost then found **_

_**No words can come without  
Can't stop the rain,(Lost then found)  
I wish I could take it back (Lost then found)  
But it's too late, it's too late **_

_**We could be lost then found..** _

Puck bent down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. Rachel was shocked. "Rachel I love you so much. My world is stupid and boring without you. So, I was wondering, if you would like to marry me?"

She nodded her head yes and she said, "You had me at Rachel."

He put the ring on her finger and then he stood up and they kissed.

Quinn started crying and she ran out of the auditorium but Rachel and Puck never noticed.

And so they lived happily ever after... : )

* * *

A/N: So this was just a one shot. The song was Lost then Found by Leona Lewis.

Disclaimer: I don not own glee or lost then found.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And don't worry, I haven't forgot about my other stories I just have had trouble writing the other chapters. But I will try!

- WhoCares22


End file.
